Crash Into Consciousnesses
by Starynight667
Summary: What happens after a night of drinking in Murdoc's Winnebago. A secret love maybe? Rated M for later events. I don't own Gorillaz. This is my first fan fic No hate please. Please review I'd love to hear what you think! (Semi-interactive) Don't like don't read. Updating soon!
1. 1: Crash into Consciousnesses

Crash into Consciousness

POV: the third persons

Place: Grounds of Kong studio's Murdoc's Winnebago

Time: 5 am... ish.

As Murdoc lay next to the blue haired man he had grown rather fond of thou out the making of their second album. They were in the 'bago, in other words Murdoc's love shack. After one night of heavy drinking with the younger man, truths being spilled painful childhood memories reviled and numerous amounts of rum and beer leading to swapping of saliva. He had never kissed someone like that before; it was so real so passionate considering the amount of alcohol.

"Arrgg sweat Satan... Me 'ead" Murdoc groaned softly.

Looking beside him at the Dullard, remembering the happenings of the previous night, started to smile. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled, quickly snapping out of his thoughts as he noticed 2D's breathing slightly picked up and his brow started to frown. Murdoc worried a bit, rather odd him being Murdoc Niccals and all. He was slightly taken aback at this; he had never cared about someone, let alone another man!

2D's breath evened out a bit now and Murdoc felt more at ease. Looking at his best mate made him want to snuggle up into him hold him in his arms shield him away from whatever bad dream he was having. He was rather beautiful when he slept, his blue locks in front of his eyes. Murdoc brushed some away thinking to himself 'No one would notice if I just lay back down, only for a little while, after all it's pretty early and no one is up yet. I have plenty of time.'

Murdoc noticed 2D shivering slightly, his pale limbs rapping around himself. 'I can't leave him like that….' He thought. For once in his life Murdoc Niccals, the Murdoc Niccals did something for someone other than himself. He stood and picked 2D up bridal style, wrapping his arms around 2D's petite body, and walking to his bed with the sleeping 2D in his arms. Even thou 2D was shivering his body was warm. Both men not having a shirt on, he felt their skin brushing each other, warmth coming off of the sleeping man, he found comfort in this. Once in his bedroom, not being far away from where they both had passed out. He laid 2D gently on his bed not wishing to wake him. After doing so he took out a fag from his back pocket, looking around for his lighter. Seeing one underneath a dirty shirt, he picked it up. Pacing the fag between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag. Blowing the grey smoke in swirls watching them disappear. He looked to 2D; still sound asleep with a blanket half draped around his torso. Murdoc hadn't done that. He slightly cocked his head to the side looking at the fading bruise, and scares. 'I don't wanna 'urt 'im anymore… and I'm not gonna' he thought to himself. Flicking the ash of his cig on the floor, dropping the butt and stubbing it out with the toe of his boot. He went and lay down next to the latter. Wrapping his arms around him, keeping him close. He fell asleep.


	2. 2: Pain, pain go away

Pain, Pain go away. Come again another day

POV: 2D

Place: In the Winnebago, Murdoc's bed.

Time: 10:37 am

'Hmmm where am I? This isn't my bed, it's too soft. It's warm, not warm as in hot day. More like warm like another person warm. Aargg my head hurts' I think to myself. I feel a migraine coming on. I open my eyes it takes a while to august to the light. Then I release where I am not by sight but by smell, the scent of cheap fags and alcohol. 'Must have passed out in the Winnie last night..' then I remember what happened. The memories flood back. The talking, the truth. Then I see whose arms are around my waist… 'Oh no!' It's Murdoc! 'No, no, no if he finds me here... He'll kill me.' I know I like him I've always liked him maybe even love him… I never thought he would like me back!... So I turn around now facing him. 'Oh shit…' He start's to stir. I pretend to be asleep. I close my eyes.

"Oi, Face ache you awake?" he whispers softly. His voice soft and sleepy, the best mixture.

Without knowing it I start ginning a little... 'Oh no… he'll know I'm awake'

I guess he didn't because the next thing I know I'm being pulled closer. My head in the crook of his neck. He smells nice. Almost safe in a way. All of a sudden my thoughts are interrupted by Murdoc's sleepy voice.

"I…. I luv yew Stu…" his voice so soft like the rain outside .That I just noticed. He sounded a bit scared too… Is he scared of me? Or what he feels for me?

To give him a bit of comfort I snuggle up to him as if saying 'I heard you.' I've always wanted this to happen; I just never thought it would. I just want to melt into him right now.

Before I can stop myself, I say something.

"I… luv yew too Muds" I whisper a bit my voice breaking a bit, because I haven't said anything all day.

I feel is body tense, 'oh no, he knows I'm awake.' I open my eyes I know I lost the game. I pull away from him. I'm now looking at him. 'Oh god, please don't be mad…' to my surprise he doesn't start yelling or hitting he just looks at me and I look back. Finally he speaks after what seems like years!

"I knew ya where awake," he smirk's. He says it as if he hadn't said what he said before.

I manage to find some words.

"Did yew really mean wot yeh said?"

I hate it when he's quite it's so scary, it swallows you whole… it eats your insides. I think he doesn't know what to say…

Finally he speaks up. I've been waiting for it.

"… If ah didn't then why did ah let yeh come in the 'bago, share me life and booze wit ya an' let yeh sleep in me bed?" He say's coolly like he always does.

I want to question it but I don't have the chance. Because, his long tong is in my mouth. He tastes like fading rum and fags. A moan escapes me. I run my fingers threw is greasy hair. Our lips still locked, his tong searching my mouth, as if there was a prize in it that he desperately wanted. I tug a bit at his hair, this time he is the one that moans. My heart is beating faster. I feel a sensation in the pit of my stomach.

As soon as it started it ended, he broke away.

"And…" he pants "If ah didn't mean et ah wodda already have fucked last night." Then he turns to lie on his back.

Me being dull and all it takes a while to sink in what just happed.

"So yeh mean you're taking et slow?" I say still slightly panting.

He chuckles "ya say it like it's a bad thing." He says Staring off. He's smiling! He never smiles. I like it!

All of a sudden I blurt out.

"Then why don't we do et now?" god I wish I could learn to keep the hole in my face shut.

He looks away from whatever he was staring at, and raises an eyebrow.

"Ya think ya can handle et?"

"'course ah can, I'm not a baby."

"Well then, can't keep yeh waitin." He's in a sitting position now.

He pulls me into his lap. I start to blush. He sees it, and his smile only grows wider. Our lip's find each other again, like old friends. This time I'm the one looking for the prize in his mouth.

He breaks away again, and looks at me. Then moving to my ear. Nipping at my earlobe for a moment.

He whispers to me "Yew know that you're beautiful right? Just thought yeh ot to know."

I start to blush an even darker shade of scarlet.

"yer not ta bad lookin yer self. " I say with a small smile curling its way onto my face.

He begins making a hikie on my neck. I'm not sure what to do. His sharp teeth biting in a sensitive spot on my neck that I didn't know that I had! It feels so amazing. Losing myself in the pleasure. It's nothing like what I've done with woman before. I feel the sensation in my stomach again, this time it's stronger. Murdoc's hands making there why to my belt buckle. Before I know it, my trousers are gone as are my boxers. Murdoc brakes away and unfastens his own trousers, losing them in a matter of seconds along with is boots and boxer. 'Wow he's bigger than I thought…' As I thought these words I hadn't noticed I said them as well.

"wow ah knew yer big but ah didn' fink yeh was that big!" God I hate that hole in my face I call a mouth.

He looks at me 'Oh god I offended him.'

"Ah don't know if et's a complement or if ah should be offended... Did ya think I was small?" he asks.

'I have to fix this... oh no, oh no, oh no'

"No, no, no. et's a complement, like ah said ah knew et was big but didn' fink it was fhat big."

"Oh…." Now I'm not the only one who's blushing.

It was getting awkward so I pulled him down by his inverted cross, our lips met each other once more. The awkwardness melted away. We pick up where we left of. His hand trailing downwards. Is hand lingering above Stuart jr. causing him to stand up, the same reaction to happens to Murdoc.

POV: third person.

Murdoc had never been with another man, but he did his best to pleas Stuart. He pulled away and their lips where no longer glued to each other. Trailing his long tong down to his bellybutton liking around it. Murdoc slips his hand around 2D's shaft and taking the tip into his mouth. Sucking softy, causing the latter to shiver and moan Murdoc's name. Picking up the pace, 2D trying not to thrust into Murdoc's mouth. He stops and takes Stuarts member out of his mouth, the bluenett looks at him confused and disappointed.

"Not yet o'right?" He says with a lustful smile curling on his face.

2D nodded. Murdoc pulled 2D back into his lap.

"This might 'urt a bit." He whispers, as he positions himself. He's nervous. Murdoc Niccals nervous! About sexs? He looks 2D deep in his rabbit hole eye's feeling his own filling with lust. Losing himself, snapped out of it by 2D who was finding the courage to speak.

"Umm… Muds don't we need… umm ya know… somefing…" He's nervous too. Murdoc knew what he meant.

"Err. Yeah… right umm" Murdoc looking around his bedroom looking for lube. Finally finding a small bottle of it on his night stand still half full. He squirted the lubricant on his hand a coated his member in it.

"Yew ready Stuart?.." he's nervous again. "If it 'urts tell me an' we'll stop, okay?"

2D nodded as he gently slid his member into 2D's entrance, only halfway. 2D closed his eyes and bit his lip trying not to show weakness. But Murdoc saw the pain in his face.

"Try to relax… don't worry soon comes the pleasure." When 2D opened his eyes. Murdoc smiled again, weakly but it's still a smile.

"Okay…" 2D breathed.

Murdoc pushed himself a bit farther now. He could still see the pain in the latter face. He pulled out and pushed back in. And wouldn't you know it. The pain melted away and pleasure kicked in. And a moan escaped the latter. Trying to remember where his pleasure spot was, he pulled back out and went back in.

2D still biting his lip but not of pain but trying not to make too much noise. But being a singer he couldn't hold it in. his finger nails digging into Murdoc's shoulder's.

"Harder…" he murmured. Murdoc didn't need to be told twice.

"As you wish." He whispered, slightly panting. Picking up the pace of things. The two moaning and groaning became louder and louder, there sweat covered bodies against each other. Murdoc thrusting harder into 2D.

The pleasure became too much for 2D and het came onto both of their stomachs, Murdoc fallowing soon after in 2D. Murdoc pulled out of 2D and collapsed on his bed. 2D's head resting on his chest, as he starts to fiddle with Murdoc's inverted cross.

"I've nevah had such a good shag in me life…" Murdoc panted. Looking down at 2D. 2D looked up with love filled eyes. He smiled at the bluenett. For the first time in a long time Murdoc was happy. Murdoc ran his fingers throw 2D's hair, and started to twirl a lock between his fingers

"Me nefer…I luv yew Muds." 2D smiled back.

"Ah luv yew too, pet" he said. Wrapping his arms around the latter, both men fell asleep. Happy in each other's arms.


	3. 3: Walls

Walls

Pov: third person

Time: 1:34 pm

Place: in the Winnebago.

"Mhhhhh" 2D awoke again, this time with a migraine. 'Arrgg… I need meds' he thought to himself, still feeling Murdoc's warmth underneath him. 'He's still here.' He smiled to himself, keeping his eyes closed. *dying whale sound* quickly 2D shoot up by the sound that was similar to a whale, which he is deathly afraid of.

"Aaahh! Muds et's gonna get me!" he screamed clutching his head from the sudden movement he made, that didn't help if you have a migraine. His back was against the wall, he began to cry from fear and the pain in his head.

Murdoc now awake from the sudden scream and whimpers from the bluenett.

"W-wot? Face ache. Wots the matter?" A shocked and tired look on his face. Seeing the younger man crying he went to sit next to him, pulling him is his lap and holding him close waiting for a reply.

"The whale, muds it's gonna eat me!" he sobbed into the orders chest.

"Wot whale, face ache? We're in the middle of Essex. Within a landfill there are no whales. Calm down everything is alright, Stu" his voice soft like rain.

*sniff* 'He called me Stu, he never calls me that.' He thought to himself as his breathing evened out again. "Are you sure Muds? Cuz there was fis sound an' it sounded really like a whale. " He peeped.

"Wot sound?" he questioned, at that moment Murdoc's stomach made the dying whale noise. Witch frightened the bluenett once again.

"Aaahh! That sound! Save me Muds." he cried, covering his face with is large hands. The sobbing started again. Murdoc chuckled.

"It's not funny Murdoc!" he cried.

"2D…" he tried but the singers crying continued "Stu…" He tried once again, but he wouldn't stop. "Stuart!" 2D looked up at him. Murdoc gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Listen to me. That was me, I'm just hungry is all." 2D's crying stopped, but his breathing still uneven.

"Oh…" he sniffed "Sind's when does your stomach make that kinda sound?" He questioned.

The older shrugged "To be honest, luv. I don't know" the said holding the singer closer. "But I do know that I'm hungry and the others might be looking for us. So get ya lazy arse up we're going inside." He chuckled shifting the singer of his lap.

"Oh yeah… I fink Noods and Russ maybe lookin' for us." He smiled at the bassist who was looking for boxers to put on. 'Hmm… Are we like together now? Or somefing?' the bluenett thought to himself, as he started to fiddle with is fingers.

"Umm… Muds…" the singer started.

"Hmm..? wot?" the bassist looked up from the search for his pants, finding only those of 2D.

"Err… Are we ya know... umm" 2D now finding a loss of words.

"Dating?" Murdoc finished 2Ds sentence while also ending the search for his pants.

"Yeah..." 2D blushed still fiddling with his fingers. "I know you're not really in to that kinda stuff but…" He was cut off by Murdoc's lips crashing onto his. The older pulled away.

"I'm yours, your mine. I get you, you get me. We don't get anyone else. So yeah we're dating." He smiled. "Oh and put some clothes on, Russ and Noods don't need to need you naked, that's just for me" he winked, throwing 2D shirt and pants into his lap.

Murdoc now looking for his Cuban boots. "Oh and let's keep this." He gestured to 2D and himself "To ourselves, well tell them. But not now alright?"

"Heheh. Yeah, I fink fats a good idea." He giggled while putting on his convers.

"Can ya image the look on lard arses face when we tell 'em." He laughed while struggling to put on his boots. 2D stood up and walked over to Murdoc.

"Ya ready, luv?" He asked giving his new boyfriend a peck on the check.

"Yep." He replied returning the favor. Following 2D out of the Winnebago

**Writers note: **

**Since this is my first Fan fic I wanted to know what you guys think so please leave a review and I wanted to have you guy's opinion on what should happen next!**

**The 2D and Murdoc fluffiness continues **

**Some bad things will happen either breaking the new couple or making them closer.**

**Either way I got something planed, please leave a review and tell me what you want to happen!**

**Xxx Noodle (Starynight667)**


	4. 4: The Crow and The Butterfly

**(me) Noodle: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while :/ school has been slapping me in the face with tests and homework and other stuff :P I've been a bit more active on DA so yeah that's what happened to me ^.^**

**Muds: Is that why you haven't been writing? that's a rather lame excuse, girly.**

**Noodle: I know... to be honest I lost interests and I couldn't think of how to begin this chapter -,- **

**2D: it's okay, luv you wrote in now didn't ya? And it looks lovely! **

**Noodle: thank you Toochi ^u^ /I also changed the set up thought it would be easier to read this way/ **

**The Crow and The Butterfly**

/ after six months in the secrete relationship both 2D and Murdoc grew tired of fake fighting and hiding the fact they were together. So one day they told Noodle and Russel they took it well although Russel was a bit suspicious. This takes place about 4 weeks after that. /

Pov: 3rd person

Time: 2:23 pm

Place: Inside Kong studios there is an interview being held.

The band is sitting together in the living room of Kong studios Noodle and Russel have already been questioned it's now Murdoc turn. He's nervous he's never been nervous for an interview but then again Murdoc never had an interview while his best mate or now boyfriend sitting next to him. 'The public can't know yet…' he thinks to himself. He looks to 2D knowing he can't hold his hand to calm the nerves, it's getting to him he starts to use his anxiety sniff. 2D looks over at his boyfriend seeing the anxiety, giving him a smile. Murdoc pulls it together again. Startled at the voice of the interviewer.

"So Murdoc tell us, how have you and 2D been getting along?" the interviewer questions. Now panicking his thoughts going a mile a minute.

"Face ache? Why would I like the dullard? The way his voice cracks ever so slightly, he's duller than a butter knife. The way he doesn't even care if I beat him to pulp." The words falling out of his mouth, he feels is insides twist, he hate every word he's says because these are the things he love's most about Stuart. He looks over to 2D seeing his smile drift away he swore he saw a tear. 'Stuart you know I don't mean it!' he's screaming in his thoughts. He's still talking " even after I yell at 'im he still worships me like some lost puppy, the way he look at ya too long and ya just don't know if he's stoned off his arse or just plain dull.~" he trails of seeing 2D flee the scene, leaving out of Kong.

He looks at his other band mates Noodle staring at him is shock and anger, Russel is looking at him in disappointment. Murdoc now drowning out the sound of the interviewer's voice stands up and runs after 2D. He opens the front door of Kong 2D just ran out of. It was a nice day considering the things at hand. Murdoc spots 2D's figure by his azure hair, he's nearing the gates of Kong. Before knowing where his feet are talking him Murdoc is running after Stuart 'I'm so fucking stupid! Why did I say those things?' he thinks to himself.

"STUART!" he screams after him still running. 2D briefly stops to look behind him at his boyfriend. 'Is he even my boyfriend anymore?' Stuart cringes at the thought of it. Tears streaming down his face he screams back.

"GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE YA OL' SOD!" he sobs and starts running again seeing as Murdoc wasn't too far way now. 2D is light and has long legs meaning he can run fast! He can still hear Murdoc in the distance. Stuart runs faster, he can't hear Murdoc voice anymore, he ran so far that he's now in town, the busy streets people everywhere. He finds the nearest alleyway and hides. Panting his back against the wall, he sinks down, his knees against his chest, he quietly sobs.

Two large men where nearby heard the sobs, seeing the bluenett knowing he's an easy target. 2D know noticing their presents, one of the large men picks Stuart up.

"Hey pretty boy, give us your stuff and we won't hurt you too bad." One of the men smirks. Stuart panicking stats to yell, the only person on his mind.

"MUDS!." He screamed "HELP! MURDOC! Somebody! Please!"

"Pretty boy's got a big mouth, better shut you up than." Says the other man. Next thing Stuart knows a blow against his cheek then his stomach. The man that was holding 2D let him fall to the ground. They started kicking his body; he tries to shield his body from the blows with his arms. *crack* they broke his arm, still kicking till the later was black and blue; he couldn't move anymore. The men search him for his wallet. Once they found it both men flee the scene. Leaving 2D in the alleyway whimpering.

Meanwhile Murdoc heard 2D call, he ran as fast as he could. Finally slowing down, close to the place where his name was called, he heard the whimpers, and followed the sound to the alley where bluenett was lay. He found him, he ran to the latter falling to his knees.

Panting he whispers with his head down "Stuart I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Tears streaming down his face.

"M-muds…?" The bluenett stutters, rolling onto his back, Murdoc lifts his head. 2D opening his eye's looking at Murdoc mismatched ones.

"I- I luv yew muds, I forgive yew." He speaks threw the pain. He takes Murdoc's hand with is non-broken arm and squeezes it.

"Luv? Could ya maybe bring me to hospital?"

"Oh… yeah…" he says wiping away the stray tears

"I- I'm sorry Mudsie" tears escaping once more. "T-they broke me arm Muds…"

"Shhh it'll be o'right, luv" he shushed 2D carefully picking him up. Stuart's eye's locked on the blue afternoon sky.

2D closed his eyes as Murdoc ran to the nearest Hospital. With the now unconsciousness bluenett in his arms.

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were getting high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away_

_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Your words still serenade me,_

_Your lullabies won't let me sleep_

_I've never heard such a haunting melody._

_Oh, it's killing me_

_You know I can barely breathe_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were getting high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away_

_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were getting high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away –_

- The Crow and The Butterfly Shinedown

**(Me) Noodle: I hope you liked it please review! I have the next part next week I think maybe sooner if I get at least 3 reviews :P otherwise I might not go further! **

**Muds: I sound like a bloody poof! **

**Noodle: What does it matter? You guys are cute together!**

**Muds: 'D might be gay, but I ain't!**

**2D: Hey! Yew said yeh was gay for me! And I said I was gay for yew don't change fa story Murdoc!**

**Real Noodle: Hey other Noodle when do me and Russle-sama come in to the story?**

***2D and Murdoc fighting over who's gay for the other***

**(Me) Noodle: Real soon real Noodle, okay? Let's leave before things get worse… * backs away slowly with real Noodle***


	5. 5:Fix you

**(Me) Stary: I'm sorry it took so long. The world hates me arrgg -,- I know the smut and stuff sucked so I'm trying to make it better. And this fan fic will soon be coming to an end: / I'm not promising there will be a follow up fan fic But I kinda am thinking about it so yeah… so tell me if you maybe want a follow up later.**

**Fix you**

POV: Murdoc

Time: timeless?

Place: Hospital waiting room

'I ran, I ran so fast!

I ran for him, I ran for everything we had.

Everything, everything we were meant to have. Me and him.

This is all my fault.'

When I ran into the hospital, I screamed for help, and the nurses came running. They took him out of my arms; they took him, they said they'll fix him. I-I couldn't take it my knees where weak the toast I ate this morning was coming up. I ran to the nearest bathroom, and threw up my stomach acid and everything with it. I'm broken and the only one who can fix me is somewhere in this building.

Then they started to ask questions. After I returned

'Name?' A nurse with black hair asks with a stern voice.

"Stuart. H. Pot"

'Metical conditions'

"Chronic migraines and I hit him in the face with my car twice. But that's not what happened." I reassure her. My anxiety tick is back, arrgg sweet Satan.

"When can I see 'im?"

'After they are done fixing Mr. Pot. Mister...~" she trails off not knowing my name.

"Niccals. Murdoc Niccals."

'Mr. Niccals. Are you family of or do we have to call his family?'

"Umm…. I'm his boyfriend. I'll call them…" she wrote everything on a clipboard. Thank Satan she doesn't know us.

'One more question. How did he become in this state.'

"We …. Umm… had a fight and he ran away. And I went looking for him. And once I had found him this is how I found him… the rest you have to ask him" she gets up to leave. Right before she leaves the room she turns back to look at me.

'I'll come back for you when they're done fixing him up, dear.' She said it far more sweetly that when she was asking the questions. I nod and she turns back to leave.

Fuck

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

I take my phone out and dial Noodles number, it rings about once and I an angry Japanese girl is yelling at me.

"Murdoc! Anata! Seikō shi nasai! Anata dono yō ni 2D ni kore o okonau koto ga dekimasu?" she yells. (Translation: You! Fuck you! How could you do this to 2D?)

"Noods…" the frantic yelling continues "Noodle.." Still no luck. "NOODLE! LISTIN TO ME!" she stops

"I-I thought you loved him…."she sighs.

"I do Noodle! I love him more than Cortez more than my winne, more that El Diablo!" I talk in to the phone "And… And I let him get hurt…"

"Mur-Murdoc… what happened…." She stutters on the brink of crying. Her voice is enough to make me lose it again.

"I don't know… I found him and he was hurt. We're at the hospital. They're fixing 'im up…" I can't breathe.

"I'll tell Russel-sama…"

"Thank you luv."

"Take care of him, we'll come by later..."

"Bye Noods…"

"Bye Muds..." and with that I hung up.

I sat in that god damn waiting room forever, until that nurse came back thank Satan there was no one there. Finally! She entered the room once again.

"Mr. Niccals?..." She said looking at her clipboard

"Yeah?"

"You may see Mr. Pot. Just follow me." That's all she said and left. I sprinted out of my chair so fast I think I knocked it back, fuck it. We walked the long corridors, finally reaching the room. Before I could grab the door handle the nurse stopped me.

"He's asleep. And I should warn you he has three cracked ribs and a broken arm." She says "One last thing. I love your music, and your secret is safe with me." She winked and walked off. Shit…. Whatever like I could care right now, all I care about is my 2D. Yeah! My 2D! I slowly walk inside. It's a small room with pale blue walls. A big window and a bed off to the side. He's sleeping with a big cast on his right arm, there's a chair beside the bed. I go over to sit. Even with all the bruise and cuts he's as beautiful as before. I guess there's nothing left to do that talk.

"Reminds you of old times eh, face ache?" I whisper. He doesn't move. He's still breathing. I guess I should tell him the truth. The real, full truth. The truth no one knows. Except me…

"I know you're probably high as hell on pain meds that yeh can't hear me, so I think it's time I tell you something." Damn that anxiety tick "Yew know when you were in that coma? I had to take care of you for a year. You were not really in a coma. You just couldn't talk. You know we actually dated back then." I laugh to myself.

"I was so happy. You were too. It was before Noodle or Russel before the band and all that shit. I could talk to you about everything and all you did was listen. To every complaint, even one night I told you how me dad beat me up so bad he just dropped me of at the hospital, alone. And you cried, you cried for me. And one night you were in the flat and I went out drinking and got beat up by some ol' sod. When I came back, you cleaned me up, and kissed every burse and cut." I told him. I don't care if he's not awake he should be told. "I don't think you'll ever believe this but I purposed to you. And you nodded and you were so happy." I'm too strong to cry now I'm not letting my mask break not now. Arrgg who am I kidding? It broke so long ago. I let it go. Tears drip down my face. "I remember the days when you were just 1D Heheh. And then the day you flew through the windshield and could talk again. Then you became 2D. And when I took you to the hospital they told me you didn't remember anything but things before the crash. I was so mad at myself that I let happen and that I let you see the real me the me that I loved you…" I wipe the tears away. "I didn't even remember this until a few months ago I was looking for something in the 'bago and came across a little box with your name on it. I looked inside and found old pictures and the ring…" I have to tell him.

"I love you Stuart with everything I am and have, be my… husband thing…?" I've kept the ring on the chain of my inverted cross ever since the day I found it. And one of the pictures in my boot. I take off the ring and put it on his finger, it still fits. I take off my boot and look for the hidden picture. It falls into my hand. I look at it once more he looks so happy in the picture, he's sitting on my lap, we're drinking beer laughing. Having fun, his arms around my neck. I stand up and place my lips on his. And at that moment his eyes flutter open, and he kisses back. I break away.

"mmm…?" he's awake… "M-muds?"

"I'm sorry." I whisper

"For what?" he smiles showing me the ring

"W-what?.." I say in disbelief

"I heard everyfing yew said. And yeah I'll be your husband type fing."

"I luv you Stu"

"I luv yew Muds"

**Stary: And?... should I continue? Hmm? *Murdoc tries to interrupt* muds I know I you're not a poof. But just leave it *rolls eyes* anyway please review at least two people please!**

**Muds: can I say one thing girly.**

**Stary: Go ahead…**

**Muds: 2D you're a sneaky bastard!**

**2D: Wot's that luv? *showing Murdoc the ring* **

**Muds: *mumbling* **

**2D: Heheh *hugs Murdoc* please review it make Stary happy.**


End file.
